Tenten
|Estado = Parte I: 13-14 Parte II: 17 |Altura = Parte I: 154.3 cm-155.6 cm Parte II: 164 cm |Peso = Parte I: 42.2 kg-43.1 kg Parte II: 47.3 kg |Tipo Sanguíneo = B |Afiliação = |Time = Time Guy 11 de Konoha Time Dois Primeira Divisão |Rank Ninja = Parte I: Genin Parte II: Chūnin |Registro Ninja = 012573 |Genin = 12 |Chūnin = 15 |Chakra = |Jutsu = Ataque do Dragão Explosivo (Apenas no Anime) "Bashōsen" Bobina de Fogo (Apenas no Anime) "Bashōsen" Bobina de Vento Técnica de Selamento Genérico Ferramentas Manipuladas: Cadeia Celestial da Destruição (Apenas no Anime) Ferramentas Manipuladas: Meteoro Anexado (Apenas no Anime) Invocação: Proteção da Parede de Ferro (Apenas no Anime) Dragões Gêmeos Ascendentes (Apenas no Anime) |Equipamentos = Bashōsen Bastão de Correntes de Vento (Apenas no Anime) Besta (Apenas no Anime) Boneco de Metal (Apenas no Anime) Bō (Apenas no Anime) Esfera Explosiva Espada Fios de Arame Fūma Shuriken Jidanda (Apenas no Anime) Jōhyō (Apenas no Anime) Kama Kusarigama Senbon Tantō Tonfa (Apenas no Anime) Tiro de Injeção }} Tenten (テンテン, Tenten) é um dos personagens principais de apoio da série. Ela é uma kunoichi de nível chūnin de Konohagakure e um membro do Time Guy. História thumb|left|Tenten como uma criança. Desde antes de ingressar no Time Guy, Tenten tinha uma meta para se tornar uma kunoichi lendária como Tsunade, um dos Sannin, que ela abertamente compartilhava com seus companheiros de equipe. No anime, durante esse tempo de julgamento e fracasso, tentando imitar Tsunade, Tenten tentou se tornar um ninja-médico, construindo sua força bruta e cura. Embora cada tentativa fracassada foi prejudicial para seu orgulho, Tenten mais tarde descobriu seu talento para fūinjutsu e, assim, desenvolveu seu estilo de luta único. Ela deixou de sonhar em se tornar como Tsunade, mas ainda não desistiu de se tornar uma lendária kunoichi em seu próprio direito.Naruto: Shippuūden episódio 237 Personalidade Tenten acredita firmemente que uma kunoichi pode ser tão forte como shinobi masculino. Durante o Exame Chūnin, Neji sugere que kunoichi não era tão boas em taijutsu, mas Tenten reprime ele, explicando que as meninas são tão boas quanto os meninos quando se trata de taijutsu. O sonho pessoal de Tenten é tornar-se como ninja feminino poderosa e bem anotada como Tsunade. Ela pode ser bastante acirrada, às vezes, especialmente com Rock Lee, sacudindo violentamente ele sempre que ele fica inconsciente, Naruto também descreve sua personalidade como feroz e assustadora. Tenten também tem mostrado um forte desgosto para a fraqueza ou seja excessivamente dependente de outras pessoas. Apesar disso, ela não está acima mostrando um lado mais suave quando se trata de seus companheiros de equipe. Ela tem um grande respeito por seu ex-companheiro de equipe, Neji, e muitas vezes ajudou a treinar. Tenten, apesar de seu comportamento moleca, também mostrou um lado feminino, rindo e comentando a si mesma que Sasuke é bonito quando se recusou a declarar seu nome para Neji. Ela é observadora, espirituosa, analítica, inteligente e perspicaz. Tenten também tem uma natureza naturalmente curiosa e não gosta de ser mantida fora das coisas, como pode ser visto a partir de suas reações em relação a Naruto e Lee no anime. Ao contrário de seus companheiros de equipe, Tenten é mais descansada e não gosta de ter que correr por dias inteiros sem uma pausa. Quando Guy e Lee se entusiasmaram prometendo chegar em Sunagakure em metade de um dia, ela e Neji repreenderam-os, dizendo que levaria três dias, não importa o quê. Tenten gosta de dias sem missões para que ela possa finalmente descansar, e por razões óbvias. Tenten tem confortado amigos que estão tendo um momento difícil, como Ino, que chorou quando eles decidiram matar Sasuke. Quando Kiba gritou com Ino, Tenten defendeu ela. Aparência thumb|Tenten na Parte II. Tenten tem cabelos castanhos e olhos de aço cinza - ambos são retratados como sendo marrom escuro no anime. Ela usa o cabelo em pães de estilo chinês em ambos os lados de sua cabeça com franja curta caindo sobre seu protetor na testa que ela usa da maneira tradicional. Na Parte I, Tenten usa uma blusa rosa sem mangas e calças verdes escuras. A sua aparência é uma referência para a cultura chinesa. Quando criança, ela tinha um robe perpétua. No mangá, durante sua primeira aparição a blusa era azul em vez de rosa, que em capítulos posteriores, mudou a sua roupa comum da Parte I. Seus pergaminhos também mudaram de cor de vermelho e amarelo para verde e amarelo. Durante o Exame Chūnin, Tenten é visto usando essa blusa azul escura e calças vermelhas, ajudando Neji para treinar para as finais e também durante a luta de Naruto e Neji. thumb|left|A aparência de Tenten na Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Na Parte II, a roupa dela sofre várias mudanças: ela ostenta agora uma blusa branca de mangas compridas com um colarinho alto e fecho vermelho e bordas emparelhadas com cores da mesma forma, calças bufantes que se parecem com um hakama, com as partes expostas das pernas perto do cintura coberto de ataduras. O coldre shuriken e o curativo em sua perna direita é removida e ela usa luvas marrons sem dedos, com o protetor de testa de ter mudado para a mesma cor e suas sandálias shinobi tendo sido substituído por sandálias pretas de saltos baixos, e os sapatos estendem-se até os tornozelos mais baixos, tudo ainda é uma referência para a cultura chinesa. Ela possui um pergaminho gigante de convocação nas costas que ela usa durante a luta. Durante a Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, Tenten veste a roupa padrão da aliança, e uma jaqueta de Konoha. Ela também usa um coldre na cintura em que ela carrega dois rolos menores em troca de um gigante. Ela já não usa luvas também. Habilidades Tenten é uma especialista em armas, combatendo a distância e corpo a corpo, ela também é bem versada em combate desarmado. Sendo a kunoichi mais rápida de sua faixa etária. Na maioria das vezes Tenten utiliza de suas armas para dominar seus oponentes, apoiando e cobrindo sua equipe, trabalhando em perfeita sincronia com os ataques de Lee e Neji e, como tal, é uma parte vital de sua equipe. Segundo sua equipe, Tenten nunca perderá seu alvo podendo atingir 100/100 marcas.Naruto episódio 43 Ela tem grandes habilidades analíticas e vê coisas que os outros, em geral, perdem, além de ser capaz de medir a distância perfeita para o ataque ou defesa entre si e seu oponente. No anime, Tenten tentou executar a Técnica da Palma Mística para se tornar como Tsunade, porém o peixe que ela tentou curar instantaneamente morreu.Naruto: Shippūden episódio 237 No entanto, ela tem um conhecimento geral de tratamentos, como ela ajudou Sakura, Ino e Hinata para cuidar dos cidadãos feridos da Vila Hachō.Naruto: Shippūden episódio 293 Bukijutsu thumb|Tenten, com seus pergaminhos. Tenten é uma usuária de armas, especializando-se em sua maioria de ataques de longo alcance, graças às suas armas, o que ela carrega em uma série de pergaminhos carregados em bolsas na cintura durante a Parte I. Na Parte II, ela carrega suas armas em um único grande pergaminho com um par de pequenos pergaminhos. Embora o seu método de combate permanece quase invisível no mangá, o anime dedica mais tempo para ela, mostrando muitas das armas que ela carrega em torno de ser utilizado e até mesmo a concessão de seus ataques nomeados. thumb|left|Tenten utilizando a Jidanda. Na Parte I, seu arsenal é composto principalmente de projéteis de aço e seu método preferido de ataque de força que era é jogar pergaminhos para o ar de forma a provocar-lhes a girar em torno dela, e depois saltar entre eles e jogar uma infinidade de armas contra os adversários em rápida sucessão, também conhecido como Dragões Gêmeos Ascendentes. Ela também usa cordas para controlar e orientar a direção de suas armas.Naruto episódio 43 Suas habilidades com armas são tão avançados que ela foi capaz de usar com habilidade e controle uma arma extremamente ortodoxa, logo após ver a arma.Naruto episódio 184 thumb|Tenten empunhando armas. Na Parte II, ela é mostrada usando um ataque de dois estágios usando selos explosivos e uma granada cheia de kunai. Além disso, ela usa mais armas do que nunca, ela faz uma melhoria para sua técnica Dragões Gêmeos Ascendentes, onde ela adiciona marcas explodindo a maioria de suas armas. Sua técnica mais poderosa é Ferramentas Manipuladas: Cadeia Celestial da Destruição, onde ela desenrola seu pergaminho e libera centenas de variedades de armas em uma chuva de perfurar seus inimigos e/ou suas defesas, o que é mais impossível de fugir. Tenten também pode convocar mais do que apenas as armas como visto quando ela convocou uma bola de fogo contra Guren,Naruto: Shippūden episódio 105 um dragão de fogo para lutar contra os lobos da armadilha de Sekiei,Naruto: Shippūden episódio 192 e uma grande cúpula de metal que pode protegê-la e seu companheiros de equipe.Naruto: Shippūden episódio 109 A proficiência de Tenten em objetos de vedação é tal que ela pode armazenar volumes incríveis de itens, até mesmo um navio.Naruto: Shippūden episódio 231 thumb|left|Tenten manuseando o Bashōsen. Durante a Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, ela tomou posse da Bashōsen deixada para trás por Kinkaku e a usou por um curto tempo. Ela demonstrou grande proficiência no uso do leque, apesar de não ter experiência anterior com ele, conseguindo destruir a máscara relâmpago de Kakuzu,Naruto capítulo 533, página 2 e, no anime, também a máscara de vento,Naruto: Shippūden episódio 276 mas seu alto consumo de chakra deixou quase a matou, e foi dito pelo seu companheiro não usá-la mais. O fato de que ela possa sobreviver depois de usar a Bashōsen é uma prova de sua alimentação decente de chakra.Naruto capítulo 536, página 15 Inteligência Tenten tem demonstrado possuir um bom nível de inteligência, vendo coisas que os outros, em geral, não vêm e grandes habilidades analíticas. Durante o Exame Chūnin, ela é capaz de medir a distância perfeita para o ataque ou defesa entre ela e sua oponente.Naruto episódio 43 Por causa de seu peso, ela encontrou uma outra maneira de manejar a Jidanda; usando selos explosivos para levitar-lo e usa-los como uma defesa.Naruto: Shippūden episódio 184 No anime, é mostrado que ela também tem conhecimento geral de tratamentos como ela pode dizer que as feridas de Hinata não parecem fatais e como ela ajudou Sakura, Ino e Hinata para cuidar dos feridos cidadãos da Vila Hachō. Parte I Arco Exame Chūnin thumb|O Time Guy no Início do Exame. Não tendo sido autorizado a participar no ano anterior, o Time Guy participou nos Exame Chūnin, juntamente com os Nove Novatos. Ao tentarem entrar na sala para inscrição dos exames, Tenten e Lee foram batidos por outros dois genin. Durante o exame escrito, Tenten ajudou Lee tomando respostas e mandado para ele. Usando cordas para ajustar os espelhos escondidos no teto, Tenten permitiu Lee ver as respostas de um genin e copiá-las sem ser apanhados. Ela foi vista novamente durante a segunda fase do Exame Chūnin na Floresta da Morte com seus companheiros de equipe. Sua equipe decidiu se dividir para encontrar equipes mais fracas e tomar os seus pergaminhos. Ela e Neji se reuniram no local marcado, mas ficaram preocupados quando Lee não voltou. Ela e Neji foram à procura de Lee e chegaram a tempo de encontrar Lee inconsciente e também testemunharam quando Sasuke derrotou brutalmente o Time Dosu. Após isso, Tenten foi vista tomando Lee inconsciente de Ino, e então começou a despertá-lo sacudindo violentamente ele. thumb|left|Tenten derrotada por Temari. Tenten foi colocada para lutar contra Temari durante as preliminares. Desde a sua luta passar despercebida no mangá, o anime explicou as circunstâncias que ocorreram. Tenten começou a partida jogando algumas de suas armas em Temari, mantendo a melhor distância para ataque e defesa. O Terceiro Hokage elogiou a estratégia de Tenten, embora Temari facilmente soprou as armas dela para longe com seu leque. Ela ficou surpresa, que nenhuma arma tenha tocado em Temari e tentou uma abordagem diferente. Temari explicou o poder do seu leque e que uma vez que Tenten tinha visto todas as três luas o jogo estaria terminado para ela. Como as armas tinham sequer chegado perto de atingir Temari, Tenten utilizou uma técnica final que ela estava guardando para a fase final. Os Dragões Gêmeos Ascendentes provou ser uma técnica impressionante, mas foi ineficaz contra o leque de Temari. Quando as armas de Tenten foram lançadas para longe, ela usou cordas para controlar as armas e arremessá-las mais uma vez contra Temari, na tentativa de surpreendê-la. Temari porém rapidamente utilizou um furacão soltado pelo leque em Tenten, juntamente com suas armas e ela bateu no chão. Temari finalmente usou a ventoinha para prender Tenten em um ciclone e impulsionar-la no ar. Quando o ciclone se desfez e Tenten caiu no chão, Temari fechou seu leque e Tenten caiu em cima desse, ficando inconsciente. Mesmo depois de ter sido declarado a vencedora da partida, Temari jogou o corpo de Tenten no chão, que estava cheio de armas. No entanto, Rock Lee pulou para salvar Tenten antes de ela bater no chão. Antes das finais começarem, Tenten ajuda Neji em seu treinamento para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas. Ela foi vista usando suas armas para ajudar Neji a aperfeiçoar sua Oito Trigramas Ofensivos Defesa Rotativa. Mais tarde, ela assistiu a luta de Neji com Naruto nas finais, onde ela admirava as habilidades de Neji e elogiou a capacidade de Naruto para derrotá-lo. Arco Invasão em Konoha Tenten pode ser vista no funeral do Terceiro Hokage ao lado dos outros moradores, lamentando sua morte. Arco Busca de Tsunade Quando Tsunade retorna para Konoha para se tornar a Quinta Hokage, Tenten pode ser vista quando ela informar Neji depois de seu treinamento. Ela diz a ele que Tsunade voltou e pede-lhe para ir vê-la com ela, o que Neji respondeu que ele não estava interessado. Arcos Filler Pré-Shippūden Parte II Arco Resgate do Kazekage O Time Guy é enviado para ajudar o Time Kakashi em resgatar Gaara. Ao longo do caminho, o grupo encontra o membro da Akatsuki Kisame Hoshigaki. Tenten tenta atacar Kisame com uma bomba com kunai cravada, mas ele é capaz de evitar a explosão. Sua próxima tentativa fracassada, bem como quando ela lançou várias kunai explosivas. Vendo que Neji, Lee e Tenten estão no caminho, Kisame rapidamente cria três clones de água que capturam os três membros da equipe em uma prisão de água, deixando o Kisame original para lutar Guy um-a-um. Tenten chega ao seu limite primeiro, e estava prestes a sufocar devido à falta de oxigênio na pequena esfera de água. Ela foi salva quando Neji conseguiu sair de sua própria esfera e liberou Lee, que derrotou o clone de Kisame que a manteve presa. thumb|left|Tenten derrota sua cópia. Depois que descobriram que o Kisame derrotado era outro ninja e o Time Guy chegou ao esconderijo da Akatsuki, a equipe dispersa para remover uma série de selos na área circundante que estão fazendo a entrada para o covil impossível. Embora eles tenham sucesso, eles são forçados a lutar contra cada cópias exatas de si mesmos, com a desvantagem deles ficarem cansados, enquanto o clones parecem ter energia infinita. Lee percebe que enquanto cada clone é tão forte quanto a si mesmos, quando foi criado, eles não têm emoções e, portanto, nenhuma movimentação para superar seus limites atuais. A concretização deste, cada um deles pressionou-se para superar a si mesmos e usaram uma nova técnica mais forte, e Tenten derrotou sua cópia com Ferramentas Manipuladas: Cadeia Celestial da Destruição. thumb|Time Guy confronta Deidara. Sua equipe faz-lo de volta para o Time Kakashi e Chiyo a tempo de encurralar Deidara. Enquanto seus companheiros atacam Deidara de perto, ela posiciona-se a uma boa distância para lançar armas contra ele. Deidara foge por mudar-se com um clone explosivo que quase matou todos antes que eles fossem salvos pelo Kamui do Mangekyō Sharingan de Kakashi. Depois que Gaara foi resgatado, o Time Guy retorna para Konoha com o Time Kakashi. Arco Sai e Sasuke Ela aparece no anime no início do arco. Tenten e sua equipe acabaram de voltar e estavam irritados com a corrida de Guy e Lee. Arco Hidan e Kakuzu No anime, Tenten compareceu ao funeral de Asuma Sarutobi. Arco Três-Caudas Arco Invasão de Pain Quando Pain invadiu Konoha, o Time Guy estava ausente em uma missão. A equipe decide fazer parada antes de voltar para a aldeia, para o alívio de uma Tenten exausta. Durante a parada, eles percebem um número de aves, aparentemente fugindo da aldeia. A equipe decide correr de volta para a vila com Tenten não ansiosa para mais problemas. Eles correm para a vila e encontrá-la em ruínas. Eles acham Hinata gravemente ferida e após examiná-la, Tenten notou que seus ferimentos não eram fatais, mas ela precisava de atenção médica imediata. Mais tarde, ela e o resto da aldeia comemoraram a vitória de Naruto. Arco Reunião dos Cinco Kage thumb|Os "11 de Konoha" se reúnem para discutir sobre Sasuke. Quando a notícia chegou a Konoha das negociações recentes de Sasuke com Akatsuki, Tenten e do resto dos 11 de Konoha decidiram que eles deveriam pessoalmente matar Sasuke antes que ele envolvesse a aldeia em uma guerra. Ino infeliz sobre este chorou e foi criticado por Kiba sobre isso. Tenten confortando Ino e levantou-se em defenda dela. Quando Naruto insistiu que lidar com Sasuke seria responsabilidade dele, Tenten ficou irritada e disse-lhe que isso não deve ser algo que ele realizou por conta própria. Apesar disso, Naruto declarou com firmeza que ele seria o único a lidar com Sasuke, e que ele iria dizer-lhes tudo quando chegasse a hora. Arco Chikara Arco Aventuras no Mar Arco Guerra Mundial Shinobi thumb|left|Tenten é atribuída à Primeira Divisão. Quando a Quarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi começa, ela foi colocada na Primeira Divisão com Chōza Akimichi e Hiashi Hyūga. A Primeira Divisão foi enviada para a fronteira do País do Relâmpago para se defender contra uma porção aproximação do Exército de Zetsu Branco. Depois do ataque inicial de Darui sobre as forças inimigas se aproximando, Tenten lançou uma saraivada de projéteis contra vários dos adversários que batem no ponto. thumb|Tenten ataca a máscara de relâmpago de Kakuzu com o Bashōsen. Após a Primeira Divisão derrotar Kinkaku e Ginkaku, ela encontrou a perdida Bashōsen no campo de batalha caótico. Ela acabou por ser arrastada para a batalha com a máscara de relâmpago de Kakuzu e destrói com a Bashōsen.Naruto capítulo 533, página 2 No anime, ela também é capaz de derrubar a máscara de vento de Kakuzu.Naruto: Shippūden episódio 276 Mais tarde ela foi vista no chão, exausta de usar uma das ferramentas preciosas do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos. Um shinobi de Konoha a curou, e disse-lhe para não tocar o leque de novo, ou ele pode matá-la. No anime, depois de ser curada, ela se juntou ao Time Asuma e auxiliando-os na elaboração de uma estratégia, embora ela se desesperou por não ter permissão para usar a Bashōsen apesar de sua proficiência com a ferramenta estimada.Naruto: Shippūden episódio 303 Arco Ressurgimento do Jūbi thumb|left|Tenten, juntamente com o restante das Forças Aliadas Shinobi, chega ao campo de batalha. Depois de ser informada por Inoichi Yamanaka do quartel general de que Naruto e Killer B estavam lutando contra o "Madara mascarado", Tenten e o resto dos 11 de Konoha correram em seu auxílio. Enquanto corria, ela se preocupa com Guy e se ele fez ou não tudo direito e proteger Naruto. Dissipando seus temores, ela observou que, desde que Kakashi estava lá também, tudo estaria bem. Mais tarde, Tenten chegou com sua divisão, e ela estava ao lado do restante da Aliança Shinobi quando se preparavam para enfrentar a oposição. Depois de enfrentar vários ataques do Dez-Caudas, Tenten mais tarde soube da morte de Neji, e apareceu com Guy e Lee ao lado do cadáver de Neji. Enquanto tentava consolar um Lee chorando, as palavras de Might Guy, Kakashi e Naruto, finalmente, ajuda de conforto com todos, apesar das depreciativas palavras de Obito. Depois de receber chakra de Naruto, Tenten e os outros membros da Aliança enfrentam os Uchiha e o Dez-Caudas. Filmes Naruto: Shippūden o Filme Tenten só aparece uma pequena parte protegendo os outros shinobi de Konoha da vila e não tendo uma parte falando. Ela foi vista sendo liderada por Kakashi e Guy em fazer um contra-ataque contra Mōryō e seus soldados de pedra para ganhar tempo para Naruto e Shion para derrotar Mōryō. Naruto Shippūden 3: Herdeiros da Vontade do Fogo Tenten foi vista pela primeira vez com o resto dos 11 de Konoha comendo churrasco para comemorar a recuperação de Naruto e Sai. Depois que Naruto e Sai chegam, Naruto exclama que Shikamaru está pagando por todos. Ela e os outros rapidamente agradecem Shikamaru antes que ele possa protestar. Depois que Hiruko anunciou uma quarta guerra ninja que irá ocorrer, ela foi um dos 11 de Konoha, exceto Naruto, atribuído por Tsunade para proteger a vila. Depois de Naruto e Sakura deixar a aldeia, ela e os outros foram obrigados a ir atrás deles e trazê-los de volta. Quando se depararam com eles, todos foram emboscados por Ichi. Tenten detonou os tentáculos de Ichi com a explosão de kunai e começaram a combatê-las, enquanto Naruto e Sakura seguiam em frente. Neji disse para Shikamaru que o Time Guy vai lidar com a batalha e envia o restante da equipe para seguir Naruto e Sakura. Tenten usa suas armas para distrair Ichi enquanto Neji e Lee se preparam para usar um ataque em conjunto. Eles conseguem derrotar Ichi antes de San convocar ele e Ni para fazer uma quimera mais poderosa. Ela e seus companheiros de equipe juntam-se de novo com o Time 8 e Time 10 e assumiram a luta contra a quimera juntos com Shikamaru, Sakura e Sai. No final, quando Hiruko revelou sua verdadeira forma para Naruto e Kakashi, ela e os outros todos derrotados a quimera oponente, juntamente com o golpe final Dragões Gêmeos Ascendentes, cobrindo a besta com kunai explosivas e detoná-las. Ela e os outros elogiam Naruto por derrotar Hiruko e testemunham o momento estranho entre Naruto e Kakashi por causa de seu sorriso assustador depois de lembrar-se de Obito. Naruto 5: Prisão de Sangue Tenten, juntamente com o resto dos 11 de Konoha, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi e Yamato, foi para Hōzukijō para libertar Naruto. Ela e os outros deterão Satori enquanto Naruto entrou no Modo Sábio. Naruto 6: Road to Ninja No mundo alternativo, Tenten não é tão proficiente no manuseio de armas. Em vez disso, ela é muito desajeitada e tende a ferir a si mesma como um resultado. Curiosidades * "Ten", em japonês significa o céu ou celestial. Então, neste caso, significa "celestial, céu". "Tenten" também pode significar, "pouco a pouco" em japonês, "isso e aquilo", "aqui e ali", ou "ponto". É também uma possibilidade de que seu nome insinua "dez entre dez", uma referência à sua habilidade em atingir metas. * Tenten foi melhorando lentamente sua classificação nas pesquisas de popularidade dos personagens de Naruto. Ela ficou em 29ª, 24ª e 22ª nas últimas três votações. * Em uma entrevista, Kishimoto disse que ele prefere Tenten das quatro meninas de Konoha porque ele gosta de seu design. * Como o resto da sua equipe, a personagem Tenten parece inspirar-se na cultura chinesa, como visto a partir de seu vestuário e penteado, o estilo chinês Chignon. * Neji e Tenten tem a mesma música-tema do anime, mas Tenten tem uma batida mais lenta, e Neji é mais otimista. * Nas ilustrações do mangá, a cor original do traje de Tenten é azul. Esta é alterado para cor rosa no anime e mais tarde no mangá também muda. * No segundo encerramento de Naruto: Shippūden, Tenten só aparece nos episódios 28, 29 e 30. * No omake para do episódio Episódio 209, seu nome é escrito em chinês:天天. * Tenten também é uma personagem principal do spin-off da série Naruto: Shippūden, Springtime of Youth Rock Lee, em que sua aparição é mais dominante do que o Naruto: Shippūden. Neste show, ela ataca Lee e Neji com um fã se os dois explicam ou agem de idiotice completa. * No anime, as habilidades de Tenten são explicadas como uma habilidade com um ninjutsu de espaço-tempo, com a Técnica de Invocação, apesar de ter sido explicado que ela apenas veda as armas, fazendo com que suas habilidades sejam fūinjutsu. * De acordo com o(s) Databook(s): ** O hobby de Tenten é adivinhação. ** Tenten deseja lutar contra Temari, ela também gostaria de lutar contra a aprendiz de Tsunade, Sakura Haruno. ** A comida favorita é baozi (pãozinho chinês), e a menos favorita é umeboshi (espécie de damasco) ** A frase favorita é "Eu nunca erro meu alvo!". ** Tenten completou 62 missões oficiais no total: 28 rank-D, 23 rank-C, 3 rank-B, 7 rank-A, 1 rank-S. Citações * (Para Neji sobre a luta de Ino e Sakura) "Não é porque são as meninas, Neji. É justo que essas duas estão usando cautela. Não importa se você é um homem ou uma mulher em uma batalha."Naruto episódio 42 * (Para Naruto sobre Ranmaru) "Eu não suporto gente fraca e indecisa!"Naruto episódio 152 * (Para Ranmaru) "Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Você não vai sair tão fácil. De jeito nenhum! As pessoas que você e Raiga mataram, todos eles queriam viver, mas você os deu escolha! Você decidiu por eles! Bem, você não começa a decidir neste momento, ok? Você vai viver e que vai assumir alguma responsabilidade por todas as vidas dessas pessoas que você cortou!"Naruto episódio 155 * (Para Naruto) Você vai lutar contra Sasuke sozinho? E você acha que todos nós apenas vamos ficar aqui e deixar você?"Naruto capítulo 488, página 11 * (Para Naruto) "Três membros do Time Guy especializaram-se em batalhas perto de contato para que eu muitas vezes prestei ajuda à distância. Eu não me importo em fornecer auxílio, mas eu estava esperando encontrar novas ferramentas ninja que permitam-me a lutar as linhas de frente."Naruto: Shippūden episódio 184 * (Sobre as armas de Iō) "Incrível... O brilho da lâmina... o projeto. Eles são todos lindos! Eu quero levá-los todos para casa!"Naruto: Shippūden episódio 184 * (Para Guy) "Eu quero ser uma grande e poderosa ninja! Para alcançar a lendária kunoichi, Tsunade!"Naruto: Shippūden episódio 237 * (Sobre Lee) "Lee! Você nunca desisti, não importa o quê! E porque você sempre corre atrás, digo a mim mesma para não perder para você e eu vou ser capaz de dar tudo de mim também."Naruto: Shippūden episódio 237 * (Para si) "Eu não quero ser como a Princesa Tsunade mais. Mas eu não desisti de meu sonho de se tornar uma lendária kunoichi."''Naruto: Shippūden episódio 237'' Referências en:Tenten de:Tenten es:Tenten ru:Тен-Тен pl:Tenten it:Tenten Categoria:Personagens